Four, Six and their kids
by DivergentIvy
Summary: What will happen when Tris and Tobias start to form a family of their own? This is a classical 'what might happen without the war' story. The important people get to live (e.g. Will, Tris' parents). The story takes place a few years after Tris' initiation when Tris and Four are engaged and Tris finds out she's pregnant. Rated T just to be safe!
1. Chapter 1: Just look already

TRIS POV

I tug open the wrapper of the pregnancy test Christina bought me few days ago. I haven't got the nerve to use it yet. It has just been laying underneath my underwear away from Tobias' eyes. I strongly suspect that he doesn't check my underwear drawer on a daily basis so I figured it was a safe place to hide it.

We haven't really been trying to have a baby but we have talked about it and luckily have the same idea about it. We both want to have them when were still young and want to have multiple of them in a relatively small amount of time. We haven't used any protection for a year or so though we don't really have sex that often. We have been engaged for about a year, but I still get shy sometimes for being naked around each other.

When we got engaged I was 18 and Tobias was 20. Or so we think. We don't really know our birthdays since Abnegation doesn't celebrate them. When we git engaged we both agreed not to get married before I'm a bit older. I was thinking about age 20 or so but if I happen to be pregnant I want to get married before the baby comes.

It's so odd. I could have a living creature inside me right now and I wouldn't even know. Though I've been feeling nauseas and my period is now late for a few days. That's why I talked to Christina and made her get me a test. Christina is a nurse here in Dauntless so she knows this stuff. She told me to do the test as quickly as possible. Not for any reason but I guess she's just eager to know.

The pregnancy test was this digital one that also tells me how far along I am. I take a deep breath before getting it fully out of the package and stare at it. "This is real now." I whisper to myself. And with that I pee on the stick.

The package tells to wait for 5 minutes before looking so I out the test on our bathroom table and put toilet paper on top.

I'm a nerve rack. Normally Tobias would be the one to calm me down but obviously I can't talk to him now so I decide to call Christina. She picks up after a few rings.

"So are you preggo or nah?" She ask enthusiastically.

"I just did the test and I'm freaking out!" I tell her and can almost hear Christina sigh.

"How long has it been?" She asks

"Like three minutes." I tell her frantically

"Okay so two minutes still. Take deep breaths." Christina says to me and I breath in, and out, and in again and out again. Christina always nows what to do with me and my racking nerves.

After two minutes of small talk the test is finally done. It beeps once under the toilet paper and I take a deep breath.

"Just look already!" Christina almost yells to the speaker. And with that I take the toilet paper away and stare at the white stick in front of me. A small tear escapes from my eye as I take test in my hand.

"Don't keep me waiting in here sister. What does it say?" Christina yells.

A small sob escapes from me and I say: "2-3 weeks." I can hear a small wail come from Christina and then she says: " I'm gonna be an aunt! And you're going to be a mother Tris."

"Yeah." I say in awe. "I'm a mother."

 **So what did you think? I don't speak English as my native language so sorry for any mistakes. Also this is my first fanfic ever so comments are helpful!**


	2. Chapter 2: i know it will sound cheesy

TRIS POV

"So when are you going to tell Four?" Christina asks. After she got off work she came to our home to talk in person.

"I don't know if you this is cheesy or something but I remember someone once telling me that they told their husband this way." I say a bit nervous since I know it will sound cheesy. "So basically I get someone who isn't pregnant, in this case you, do a pregnancy test. And then I give that test to Four. And then after we have possibly talked about it for a while I give the real test to him and he'll be really surprised." Christina doesn't say anything for a moment.

"Iknowit'sabitcheesyandyouprobablyhateitandFourwilltoo." Quickly Christina holds a finger over my mouth to stop me from rambling.

"I don't understand how your little brain comes up with these ideas!" Christina says and hugs me. "That's an awesome idea. Do you have other pregnancy test laying around here by any chance? I've already taken so many tests from the infirmary that they must think I'm crazy or something."

I laugh and get up on my feet and make my way towards my underwear drawer/Pregnancy test stash. I pick up an unused test and hand it to Christina. She grabs it and goes straight to the bathroom.

"Wouldn't it be funny if you were pregnant too?" I suddenly ask. "We would have our babies really close together and they would be able to play with each other and stuff."

"Yeah that would be cool." Christina says from the bathroom. "But I got my contraception vaccine like two months ago so it couldn't be possible."

"Have you ever thought about having babies?" I ask Christina since we haven't really been talking about this kind of stuff.

"Well yeah. I would like to have a baby someday. Not yet though. I want to be married and a bit older I think." Christina says.

"But somethings just happen without that much thought." I say thinking about me getting pregnant.

"You do understand that you haven't used any protection for like a year? That means you technically have been trying to get pregnant." Christina says and I feel hotness rising up my cheeks.

"And how do you know we aren't using any protection?" I ask because I really don't know. We don't usually talk about sex or protection or anything since it still makes me a bit nervous.

"You haven't been getting the vaccines with me for a year." Christina says like it's obvious. "But being the good friend that I am I haven't said anything since you blush every time we talk about that kind of stuff."

Christina steps out of the bathroom and hands me the test that's wrapped in toilet paper so I won't have to touch it. I put it in the pocket of my jacket.

"When does Four get home?" Christina asks and heads towards the kitchen.

"His shift ends at five." I answer glancing at the clock above our kitchen counter. 16.30.

"You should cook him dinner. " Christina suggests. "That way you can talk over dinner."

"Good idea but I'm not that good. Four usually makes our meals or we eat in the compound dining hall." I say and look at Christina who is currently looking at my fridge for food.

"I can help you!" Christina exclaims and takes a carrot and some chicken out. She sets them on the counter and goes to wash her hands. I do the same and the glance at Christina. She is opening our cupboards for something.

"What are you looking for?" I ask since that's like the only thing I can help with.

"Where in hell are all your spices?" Christina asks and with that we, or mainly Christina, start to prepare the dinner.

 **The great reveal in the next chapter! But first: What do you think about this one… It's kind of an filler chapter… Please tell me how to improve this story I'm such a newbie. Thank you so much for the reviews and follows I got after posting the first chapter! It's been up for like 12 hours and already 5 followers… You guys are crazy.**

 **xoxo Ivy**


	3. Chapter 3: Better than a little Tris

Chapter 3.

TRIS POV

"Four will be here any minute. Are you ready? Do you have the pregnancy tests in your pockets? And do you remember which one is which? It would be so awkward to give him the wrong one." Christina says in a nervous tone. She looks at me when I don't say anything and continues: "Why are you not as nervous about this as I am? You're the one that should be freaking out!"

I stare at the floor and mumble: "What if he wants to get rid of it?"

"Are you fucking serious Tris? You are nervous about all the wrong things. Do you actually think that Four would just tell you to get rid of it? That guy is like made to be a father. "Christina lectures me. But she doesn't know about Tobias' fear of becoming his own father.

Christina continues: "You should be worried about how to make you plan work. Not what Four will say? I will now walk away from here and you will be okay. Just call me right after. Okay?"

"Okay." I mumble and Christina gives me a hug.

It takes a few minutes before I hear a familiar rumble of keys behind the door.

"Honey I'm home!" Tobias yells with a laugh. When I don't respond he bears me in a hug. "What's wrong babe?"

Tobias kisses my forehead and I let out a fake tear. "Let's eat and talk. Okay?" I say into his shoulder.

Tobias nods and pulls a chair for me. I sit and look for the fake pregnancy test in my pocket. I squeeze it in my hand before taking it out and putting it upside down on the table between Tobias and me.

"OMG." Tobias exclaims. "Are you pregnant Tris?"

I let out a fake sob before telling Tobias: "Look a bit closer."

Tobias furrows his eyebrows and takes the test in his hand. "'Not pregnant'" Tobias sighs and looks at me in the eyes. I'm sure he realizes I'm faking it so I look down.

I hear the chair sliding on the floor and know that Tobias has gotten up. He comes to me and puts two of his fingers under my chin and lifts it warily.

"It's okay Tris." He says and kisses my forehead. "We aren't even married yet, we have plenty of time to have kids. Maybe this just wasn't the time for us. As much I would've loved having a little you running around maybe it just wasn't meant to be."

I sigh and get ready for the grand reveal. "Well it's a good thing that test wasn't mine then." I say and pull my test out of my pocket and hand it to Tobias.

"Omg Tris." He says and I can almost see tears in his eyes. "'2-3 weeks'." He keeps a long pause before continuing: "We're going to have a baby."

Tobias pulls me into a tight hug and says close to my ear: "You shouldn't have fooled me like that. That was mean Tris. "I nod and put my head in the crook of his neck.

"How long have you known?" Tobias asks looking me straight in the eyes.

"Well I did test this morning, but I've missed my period and been nauseas for a while so I had my doubts. Christina brought me a test like three days ago but I was so nervous to use it. "I say honestly. "I couldn't talk to you about it. I didn't know how you would react. Plus I wanted it to be a surprise."

Tobias smiles at me and says: "Well you sure did surprise me. But I don't understand why you would question my reaction. We are in this relationship together. What happens to you happens to me too. I will support you if anything happens."

I hug Tobias even tighter if that's possible. He responds and I say quietly. "I don't know why I was nervous. It seems so stupid right now. Christina told me that you would react this way but I just kept thinking about your Father. I know you're afraid of becoming like him."

Tobias kisses the tip of my nose. "Even if I am and probably will be for a long time, I would never leave you Tris just because you got pregnant. That's just who I am."

I think about that for a moment before saying. "I was also afraid that you would want to get rid of it."

Tobias looks me in surprise. "Even though we are in a relationship, it's still you who has to carry the baby and give birth to it. It's not my thing to say what you have to do. But just so you know I would only get rid of it if some doctors would think it's for the best and I would want to have a long conversation with you. I want this as much as you do. And I know you want it more than Uriah wants cake." I laugh and Tobias smiles his cute smile.

"In 8 months we are going to have a baby in our arms." I say after a few minutes of hugging.

Tobias pecks my lips and asks: "When can you have your first scan?"

"At like 8 weeks but I have to get my bloodwork done so we can be 100% sure. Even with the technology on the tests it's recommended to do that. Even though the test can tell if you're pregnant which 97% accuracy." I say and Tobias raises his eyebrows.

"Well some has done their homework." Tobias says and I laugh.

"Christina is a nurse so she knows these things. She gave me a pregnancy 101 while making dinner." I say and head back to the table. "Speaking of dinner." I say "We actually used a lot of time on this and it tastes really good so I want to eat it while it's still warm."

Tobias smiles and sits on his chair. "Well let's do that. You're in charge now since you a carrying my little princess." Tobias says and now it's my time to raise my eyebrows.

"You think it's a girl?" I ask Tobias and he responds with a confidence. "I know it's a girl. What would be better than a little Tris?"

"A little Tobias in my opinion." I say smugly.

"Let's hope for both then." Tobias says and starts to put food on his plate.

 **Yay! Another chapter. I still can't believe someone actually reads this story. Keep going and remember to leave suggestions for the storyline and comments on my writing! A question for you all:** _ **What would you prefer? A little Tris, A little Tobias or both?**_

 **xoxo Ivy**


	4. Chapter 4: Great in keeping secrets

Chapter 4

TRIS POV

"Hey Tris!" Christina answers to the phone. "Since I don't hear any crying I take it that Four took the news well."

I let out a small giggle. "I would say well is an understatement. We talked over the dinner, which was amazing by the way, and Four says he's sure that I'm carrying, quote, 'his little princess'."

"Aw, I told you he's like meant to be a father. You do know that there is no way to make sure the sex of the baby before week 16, right?" Christina asks.

"Yeah I know, I know. Four just says that he has a feeling it's going to be a girl" I answer with a mile plastered on my face.

"What do you think it's going to be?" Christina asks and I can hear the excitement on her voice.

"I don't know yet." I say. "I haven't even fully accepted the fact that I'm pregnant. But, I would want to see a little Four running around and about in here."

"You should get your bloodwork done tomorrow. I start my shift at 10." Christina says.

"I think that would be a good idea. We can talk about this more then." I say and yawn loudly.

"Ha, okay. Bye Tris!" Christina says and hangs up.

I put the phone on the kitchen counter since I doubt I will need it today. I walk into our bedroom and can hear the shower running. Tobias must be getting ready for bed. I decide to shower in the morning so I change into one of Tobias' shirts since they are the most comfortable to sleep with. I go over to our full-body mirror and flatten the shirt over my stomach. I know I can't see a bump yet but I can imagine what I will look like.

I can hear Tobias turning off the shower so I go into the bathroom to do my night-time routine. Tobias smiles when I enter the bathroom and looks at my outfit choice.

"I love it when you wear my shirts." He comments and kisses my lips ever so lightly. I smile into his lips and hug his waist. He hugs me back and puts his chin on my head.

"While being in my shower full of thoughts." Tobias begins. "I was wondering if I can tell Zeke about our big news since he is my best friend and all. You best friend knows so couldn't mine too."

I ponder this for a second before answering. "Yeah of course. But make sure he doesn't tell anyone else. I know he's not that great in keeping secrets especially when he's drunk. I don't want everyone to know yet because I don't want them treating me differently. With the new initiates coming I don't want them to think I'm weak or something."

Tobias kisses the top of my head. "I can understand where these thoughts are coming from but I don't think they will find you as weak. I won't let them. But I don't want you or our little baby getting hurt. You have to be careful. I don't want anything to happen. You are the most important thing in my life."

"I know how you feel. But won't it be a little weird if I don't fight or something. You yourself have said that I'm a good example for the initiates who are small or don't have a lot of muscle. If you're the only one who shows how to fight they might think I don't know how to." I say to Tobias with thoughts wandering around in my head. We have been training the transfers for a few years now and we have always showed them how even I can beat Tobias in a fight if I have to.

"Shauna or Lauren can make up for you. It's no big deal. And you can still teach shooting and knife throwing. That will make you look badass." Tobias says and I laugh.

"How can you always know what to say?" I ask and turn towards the mirror to brush my hair.

Tobias smiles looking at my reflection from the mirror. "You're so beautiful. You know that? You're glowing."

"Ha-ha, very original. Isn't that what you're supposed to say to someone who's pregnant?" I say with a laugh and Tobias just shakes his head and walks out of the bathroom and into the bedroom.

Soon I can hear bedsheets shuffling. I brush my teeth quickly before joining him in the bed. I turn towards Tobias and he wraps his arms around me.

"I'm so happy for starting our own family." Tobias says looking at me in the eyes.

"So am I Tobias." I whisper.

So am I.

 **Another chapter again. Yay! I have kind of a plot made but I can't really do much yet. Just bear with me and soon we will have some action going on. Thanks again for the great respond to this story! It feels weird to know that actual people are reading this :D. Keep the reviews coming and don't forget to follow/favorite.**

 **xoxo Ivy**


	5. Chapter 5: Are you ill?

Chapter 5

TRIS POV

Tobias' grip around me tightens when I try to get up from the bed.

"Tobias." I mumble but ease into his arms. "I have to get up."

"No you don't." Tobias states and pulls me closer to him. "I want to stay in bed with you."

I sigh and turn around in Tobias' arms. I face Tobias' blue eyes and kiss him on the mouth. He closes his eyes and turns to face the ceiling. He rubs his face a few times before pulling himself atop of me. He kisses my jaw lightly and continues along my jawline towards my right ear. He gently nibbles on the earlobe and I moan lightly. He grumbles in response before turning his attention to my neck. He places kisses along the side of my neck and lingers a little on my collarbone. Suddenly Tobias stops and then before I have time to say anything he pushes his lips to mine. The kiss is passionate as always and when Tobias pulls away for air he says sweetly: "Good morning" before rolling off of me.

Tobias gets up from the bed and flexes his muscle before walking towards our wardrobe. He gets a black tank top and a pair of black jeans and throws them to me. I hesitantly get up from the bed and throw the jeans on. I walk towards my underwear drawer and pull out a black bra. I put the bra on and slip the tank top over them. I flatten the surface of the top and look at Tobias. He is wearing a pair of black sweatpants with a black t-shirt that that shows off his muscles. He looks at me with a smirk on his face. "See something you like?" he asks and I hit him playfully in the arm.

After brushing my hair and putting it on a messy bun and applying some makeup Tobias and I head over to the cafeteria. We make most of the meals at home but breakfast is always something we eat with our friends. When we get there most of our friends are already eating. Tobias goes to get us muffins while I head to our table.

"Morning Tris!" everyone greets me and I cheerfully respond: "Morning!"

I sit next to Uriah and leave a spot for Tobias next to me. Christina, who is sitting across from us, grins wickedly along with Will. Christina must have told Will and truth be told I didn't expect anything else. They are married after all. And besides I'm not worried about Will. He can keep a secret. He knows how much this means to me.

Tobias returns shortly after and gives me my muffin. I thank him with a peck on the lips as he sits down. We eat our muffins in peace and listen to the small talk happening around us.

Christina and Will stand up to leave. Will pats my back and starts to walk away. Christina comes to whisper to my ear: "I'm sorry, I just had to tell him." I shake my head in a way to tell her that it's okay. "Okay!" Christina chirps. "Come see me before lunch break! There's less people then!"

Christina and Will leave and I turn to eat again but I can feel someone's gaze on me. I look to my left and see Uriah looking at me expectantly. "What?" I question with muffin still in my mouth.

"Why are you going to see Christina? Are you ill?" Uriah asks and I almost choke on my muffin. "I have just had a-a headache for a few days and I want to get checked up." I say but I can tell Uriah doesn't buy my words.

"Whatever you say Tris. Whatever you say." Uriah says and returns to his food.

"Ready Tris?" Tobias ask from my right and I nod. We stand up and say our goodbyes. Tobias laces his hand with mine and we began walking towards our apartment.

Soon after arriving at our apartment Tobias has to leave to work. He works in the control room and doesn't have today off like I do. Working in the tattoo parlor allows me to have a pretty easy schedule. I just have to work a certain amount of hours in a week and they fill up fairly easy allowing me to have a few days off a week.

At around 11 I decide it's time for me to go to the infirmary where Christina is at the moment. I make sure to lock up the door and then leave with only my cellphone with me.

I walk up to a nurse and ask for Christina and she says for me to wait for a bit. Soon enough Christina comes and pulls me up for a hug. She motions me to follow her into a room full of chairs that are divided by curtains. Christina shows me which chair to sit in and then closes the curtain.

"So are you ready to get to know if you're pregnant for reals?" Christina asks excitingly. I nod and Christina takes a needle of some kind. "This only hurt for second and then we will have to wait for a minute or two."

Christina puts the needle in my hand and then begins to tell me more of what to expect. "So with this blood test I can fully tell if you're pregnant. If you are, I will assign some prenatal vitamins for you. I can also make a test that tells how far along you are exactly. The test said 2-3 weeks but they aren't always right. You can be four weeks or even five. It's uncommon though. And being your best friend I know you want that test."

I laugh and nod. Christina takes the needle out of my hand and puts a plaster on it. "Press this while I go and look what I can find from your blood." Christina tells me.

Christina comes back smiling even brighter than she was before. "I guess what you found was good." I say. Christina nods and gives me a paper with all the information on it.

"Yeah you are pregnant. Which I didn't doubt but what I was wondering was how far along you are. You said you have been feeling nauseas and that happens at 4 weeks earliest so I was thinking that something must be up. And it turns out you are already 5 weeks along!" Christina says with a smile and I just look at her surprised. The pregnancy tests that we have here are made by Erudite and are really accurate. As Christina said, it's uncommon to have a wrong result on it. "As far as your blood work says, everything is okay. I will give you the vitamins and I can schedule you a real appointment with a proper midwife for when you are 12 weeks along. There is nothing to be done before that. Just look more into this whole pregnancy stuff." Christina explains. "And as a doctor and your best friend I expect to have details about everything you are going through." she adds with a wink.

I laugh and hug Christina. I'm so lucky to have Christina as my best friend. She know what to do and will be there with me through this no matter what happens as I would be for her.

 **Omg guys. This was so hard to write. I have been thinking about stuff to happen when Tris much more pregnant than this and all I can think are those things. Next chapter should have at least some action in it…**

 **As always remember to favorite and follow! Leave suggestions for what could happen and I might take them into consideration…**

 **xoxo Ivy**


	6. Chapter 6: Façade is falling apart

Chapter 6

TRIS POV

"Max asked for all the initiate trainers to eat dinner at the dining hall today. They are going to announce our names apparently. "Tobias says to me as soon as he arrives home.

"Okay. I was kind of hoping to go to there today. I had a hard day at work." I inform Tobias.

Since I had a day off yesterday I had to go and do a few hours extra today.

Tobias kisses my head and laces our hands. "We should get going already. We don't want to be late." Tobias says and pulls me towards the door.

"How are we always the last ones here?" I ask Tobias with a laugh when we arrive in the dining hall. Our friends are already eating and laughing at something Zeke said.

"How's my favorite couple?" Christina asks us when I sit next to her. The others acknowledge us with a nod.

"Apparently every initiate instructor is needed in here today so we had to come." I say and take a hamburger from the table. "But to answer your question were great!" I continue and smile at Tobias.

Just then we see Max standing up in front of the dining hall on a platform. "Hello fellow dauntless members!" Max greets everyone and people cheer for him. "As most of you already know the choosing ceremony will take place on Friday, only two days from now. That is why I, as your leader, want to show you the people that are responsible for the right education for the possible new dauntless members!" I think the speech makes us look like some kind of heroes but maybe it's for the best.

"As always there are four instructors, two for the transfers and two for the dauntless born. Can the instructors come and join me in here?" Max says and we stand up and walk towards the platform.

"Uriah and Shauna will take the dauntless born and Four and Tris are responsible for the transfers. They will be replaced only if something happens to them. Otherwise welcome the instructors that take care of the new initiates for the next two weeks!" Everyone cheers and I think I can hear Christina yelling my name but I can't hear properly because of the thumping of the feet on the floor.

Max raises his hand and everyone goes silent. "Now that you know the instructors, my fellow leader Eric has something to say." Max informs and I can see Eric standing up. He looks me in the eyes the whole way to the platform. His stare gives me the creeps and I shiver involuntarily. Tobias looks at me with a questioning look but I just shake my head.

He turns his head to look forward when Eric begins his speech. "A few years ago the physical part of the training process was changed in a way to make sure every one of initiates knew how to properly fight, use a knife and shoot a gun. The training was changed to make sure our town had protectors. Protectors, who knew better than anyone that the only way to protect our city from the dangers both inside and outside our city, was to know how to kill and not get killed in the process. And that is why the physical part was improved and made more demanding." Eric says and gives a small break so the words sink in. "This year though we have had a lot of fights and murder attempts all around the compound. And that is why due to the many requests we have decided to remove the no-surrender rule in fighting. Also the rule that makes the low-rankers have to drop out has been cancelled." I can tell that Eric is trying to look tough but with these words his façade is falling apart. He has a smirk plastered on his face though which can't mean anything good. "If you have anything you want to say on this matter, address your words to Four. He was the main inventor of these rule changes." Eric continues and I look at Tobias in surprise. He hasn't mentioned anything. Tobias is sending daggers at Eric who is just smiling a self-satisfied smile.

The dining hall is really quiet which and when Max steps ahead again he doesn't even need to yell. "Hopefully this rule change satisfies everyone. It has-" Max starts but is soon silenced when a gunshot is heard. I hear a thud to my left and see Eric laying on the ground with blood scattered around him. I gasp and the room goes silent. I hear running steps coming one of the tables and see the nurse who I talked to yesterday before meeting Christina kneeling next to Eric. She puts two of her fingers on the side of Eric's neck and then says: "No pulse."

The room goes dead-silent before more nurses come forward to carry Eric to the infirmary. What the hell just happened? Is all I can think about.

 **I'm not sure if I'm happy with this chapter but I decided to publish it anyway.** **What do you think? Follow, favorite and post reviews!**

 **xoxo Ivy**

 **P.s. Thank you so much for 1000 views. It means a lot to me to know that people are reading this.**


	7. Chapter 7: Be home before eleven

Chapter 7

TRIS POV

For the rest of the day the whole compound is pretty quiet with the news traveling throughout the whole place. No one knows who did it but it must've been someone who knows how to shoot well, so most likely someone from Dauntless. After the shooting the whole dining hall was cleared quickly and everyone was given the rest of the day off.

Shooting in dauntless isn't unfortunately that uncommon but shooting a leader is a huge thing. Eric was someone who everyone knew. Yeah, he has people who don't think the same way as he does, but there are many who do as well.

There weren't any updates on Eric's condition but since he didn't have a heart beat in the dining hall, most likely he doesn't have one ever again.

Me and Tobias spend the rest of the day at home. Since we didn't get to eat a whole lot before, Tobias promised to make dinner.

"Bon appetite my love!" Tobias says handing me a plate with a slice of homemade pizza.

"Thanks. I'm starving." I say and sit on our living room couch before digging in. Tobias sits next to me and we start eating in a comfortable silence.

Our dinner is interrupted when there's a knock on the door. I start to get up but Tobias is quicker and goes to the door with fast steps. He opens the door in one swift motion.

"Is this the home of Four?" I can hear a stern voice say.

"Yeah. I'm Four. What do you want?" Tobias says as sternly as the mysterious knocker. I stand up and walk towards Tobias but he raises his hand to stop me. I stand confused in the middle of our living room.

"I need you to come with me. Max's orders." The man says and Tobias tenses visibly. I decide to ignore Tobias' attempts on stopping me from coming to the door and walk closer.

"Why?" asks Tobias. I grab his hand and he quickly looks at me but turns his gaze quickly back to the hallway.

"Max said you would ask questions." The man says with a sigh. "You just need to come with me now."

"Fine." Tobias says and I'm surprised. I didn't think he would go without a little more persuading. "How long will this take?"

"Depends on how your conversation goes I guess." The man says and I can tell he is getting irritated.

I step closer to Tobias and just know get a good look of the man standing in our doorway. The man looks young. Maybe a few years older than Tobias. He has black hair that has been combed backwards. He has a lip ring and a tattoos cover his arms. Typical dauntless. The man shoots me a look but then looks back at Tobias.

"Be home before eleven." I tell Tobias and plant a kiss on his cheek. Tobias smiles a tight smile before stepping outside with the man and closing the door behind him.

When the clock says 10.45 I become nervous. Tobias has been gone for a four hours now. With the shooting just a couple hours ago, I can't help but worry. What if something has happened to Tobias?

Suddenly my phone rings. I certain that it's Tobias or Max even but when I look at the caller ID it's just Christina.

"Hey." I say to the phone.

"Hey Tris." I can hear Christina say quieter than normal.

"What's wrong?" I ask suddenly getting worried for Christina too.

"I don't want to sound like a creep but some man came to get Will like four hours ago from our apartment but he hasn't come back. I'm so worried for him." Christina says and I am surprised.

"That's weird." I say. "Some weird man came to get Four like four hours ago too. He said Four needed to speak with Max."

"That's what Will was told too." Christina says. "What the bloody hell is going on?"

"I honestly have no idea. But if Will isn't home before midnight you call me. Okay?" I say.

"Okay. And the same goes for Four too." Christina tells me and then releases a deep breath. "I'm just so worried. Hopefully it isn't anything bad…"

"It isn't. Let's make a deal. No worrying before midnight. Just do what you would normally do. When the time reaches 12, you can worry with all your heart. Deal?" I offer and breath in deeply.

"Okay." Christina says. "Bye Tris!"

Before I can say anything Christina hang up leaving me to stand with a phone in my hand in our kitchen. I put the phone on the counter and decide to watch a movie to get my mind off of things. I put the movie in the dvd-player and snuggle on the couch with a blanket.

I watch the movie but don't really understand what's happening with different thoughts wandering in my head. _What if Tobias was shot like Eric? Or what if someone finds him dead in the chasm? Or what if…_

My thoughts get cut off when I hear the familiar key rambling from the door. I stand up quickly and race to the door.

Tobias stands in our doorway with a straight face. I take his face in my hand and carefully rub his cheek. He leans in to my touch and then takes a sharp inhale before closing the door. I hug him tightly and mumble to his neck: "I was so worried."

Tobias chuckles lightly with a sudden change in his behavior. "You shouldn't. It's not good for the baby."

I look up at his face with a questioning look. His blue eyes stare in to mine deeply and then he places a light kiss on my mouth. "We have some things to discuss." Tobias says and I continue to look at him but nod lightly.

"Perhaps we could go sit on the couch." Tobias offers and then pulls me with him into to our living room. He sits on the couch and pulls me close to his side. He looks at me with an unknown emotion and then says: "I got offered a job as a leader."

My eyes widen in surprise. "What did you say?" I ask.

"I said that I need to talk with my fiancée." Tobias says and my heart flutters with love. "They gave me time until morning to discuss with you. I didn't want to make this big of a decision without your opinion. We are a family after all."

I look into his eyes which are also staring into mine. I kiss him onto his mouth and place my head into the crook of his neck. He wraps his arms around my torso and squeezes lightly.

"It's your life so you get to make the final decision." I mumble. "I will support you know matter what." I say raising my head from his chest. "But will you be able train the initiates with me as well? And what about everything that is going on right now in our personal life. Will you have time for everything?"

Tobias looks at me and then says with a level of certainty: "These are the exact things I asked Max when he offered me the job. He told me that since the new initiates come in such a short time, I can train them this year but the following years probably not. Being a leader is a full time job so I won't have time for other jobs. But the schedule is pretty flexible and I will be working from home a lot so I will have time for you and our growing family."

This brings a smile to my face. "Then I will approve if this is something you really want to do." I tell him truthfully. Tobias nods and begins to draw circles on the back of my hand which he has taken into his.

"Good." He tells me and kisses me on the forehead.

"This was a simple conversation we had here so why did it take you so long and why was Will with you?" I ask suddenly. Tobias looks me in surprise.

"How did you know about Will?" He asks.

"Christian called me obviously. She was as worried as I was." I tell him.

"Okay I guess I should've guessed that." Tobias says and lightly chuckles. "Max explained what the job as a leader would consist of. That took a while. After telling everything he offered me the job and said that if I don't want it then Will will have it and If I take then Will takes my current job at the control room."

I'm still a bit suspicious. "And all of that took four hours?" I ask.

"Surprisingly, yes." Tobias says with a tone that tells me he isn't lying.

"Okay." I say surprising even myself. Usually I would question him a bit further but right now I don't have the energy. I yawn and then snuggle closer to Tobias. He's a bit stiff at first but soon leans into me as well. We stay like that for a while but before I drift off I can feel a pair of muscular arms carrying me what I assume is our bedroom.

 **Thanks for reading! Remember to follow and favorite if you like the story. Comment as well! That really brightens my day.**

 **xoxo Ivy**


	8. Chapter 8: You don't gain weight

Chapter 8

TRIS POV

" I'm just going to go to Max's office real quick and I'll be back before you know it. Okay?" Tobias asks me as I'm standing in front of our bedroom mirror deciding what to wear.

"Yeah, okay." I assure him.

"I love you." Tobias says and before I get to answer he's out the door. He said he wanted to tell Max as quickly as possible that he accepts his offer of becoming a leader. Max didn't exactly give him a lot of time to decide and he's known to be inpatient so the quicker Tobias goes to see him the better. I will also show Max that Tobias is someone to trust.

I think it's awesome that Tobias got offered this job. I know he didn't want to do something like this before I came into his life but now he understands that being a leader would be good for our little family.

Speaking of family, my stomach is starting to become a proof of a little human growing inside of me. Christina said to me that because I'm fairly skinny I will start showing earlier than someone else might. I'm used to wearing a tank top but now that I look in the mirror it's becoming a bad choice of outfit to wear. It might look that I've just gained some weight but my friends would know that it couldn't be possible. I don't just "gain weight". I can eat whatever I want and not exercise and I would still be skinny as hell. So if I went to the dining hall with a tank top today my friends would definitely know that it's not just fat. And I'm not ready to tell anyone just yet.

After basically looking through my whole wardrobe I end up with a black sweater that I believe was Christina's at one point. I definitely need buy more clothes soon and I know someone who would just love to do that for me.

As soon as Tobias comes home we leave to breakfast. Tobias tells me that today's lunch is mandatory. They will tell everyone about our new leader and what happened to Eric.

"So don't reveal anything to anyone." Tobias says to me when were just outside the dining hall doors.

"I'm not one to tell secrets and you know that." I answer Tobias with a small smile.

"I know, I know. I just want to be sure." Tobias says and opens the door to the dining hall. We are once again running late and today we even have a reason to be. Everyone will understand after lunch.

"I don't even have the energy to question you why you are late again." Christina says to us with a sigh when we finally get to our table. "But a more important question is why are you wearing my sweater? I've been looking for that for ages. And just now I find out that you've been hiding it the whole time."

Tobias snorts beside me and Christina looks at him with intimidating eyes. He quiets really quickly. Christina looks at me like asking for an answer.

"I just found it in the bottom of my closet. I didn't know it was even there. I haven't even used it before." I tell her with a look in my eyes that should tell Christina not to interrogate me further.

Christina being Christina, she doesn't understand what I'm trying to say to her and instead continues putting me in an even riskier position: "That doesn't even look like something you would wear? Isn't your style like tank tops and stuff? You must have a tank top under that. So you can just give that shirt back to me now."

I hesitantly begin to take the shirt off while trying to show Will the same look I tried on Christina. Will being the smarter one in the situation widens his eyes and quickly turns to Christina. "Umm, maybe Tris can just keep the shirt this time. She can probably give it to you later. You have like millions of those kind of shirts anyway."

Christina looks at Will puzzled for a second before widening her eyes as well and then looking at me with an apologizing look. "Oh sorry. Yeah you can keep that. Just give it to me later, Okay?"

I put the shirt back in place and nod. Everyone else on our table has turns to look at our little encounter so I shoot them a look and they get back in their conversations. All except Uriah who is still looking at me. I turn my gaze away from him and after a while from the corner of my eye I can see him also turning his gaze away.

I eat in peace but it's soon interrupted when Uriah coughs to get the attention of our group of friends. I look at Christina and she shrugs saying that she doesn't know what this is all about.

"Okay so as you know Marlene and I have dating for a while now." Uriah starts. I can see where he is going with this announcement. "And..." Uriah continues and I can tell he is nervous. Uriah isn't even the type to be. "And yesterday after work we had this amazing date by the chasm and then I kind of asked her to marry me." A smile spreads on both Uriah's and Marlene's faces. "And I obviously said yes!" Marlene says and shows us all her left hand. Everyone cheers loudly and we immediately get up to bear the couple with hugs and congratulations. "This requires a party!" Zeke yells while patting his brother on the back. "Tonight at six in my apartment! All of my friends allowed!" Zeke says and everyone cheers again both for the couple and Zeke's idea.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Tobias asks when we're walking back to our apartment.

"Everyone else from our friends is going and it would be impolite towards Zeke if we didn't go. Zeke's your best friend after all. You can't just not go to his party." I state and look up to Tobias' face. "And besides you really think he wouldn't want to throw one when his best friend is going to be a leader. This was all inevitable."

Tobias laughs. "You're right. But you know that it's gonna be one huge party when he finds out he has two things to celebrate right?"

"Let's just see what he says at lunch. Maybe he just wants to keep this between our friends." I say but don't believe my words.

"Like that is going to happen." Tobias says and laughs. "That boy won't miss an opportunity for a party this big. It's like his dream come true."

"You never know." I say but don't sound that convincing. "See you at lunch. I have to get to work now. And don't you dare be late."

"Yeah yeah. See you at lunch." Tobias quickly pecks my lips before going in to a different direction from me.

A few hours later I'm done with three clients. All of them with pretty basic tattoos. Since this is my last day before I take a few weeks of for initiate training, I hope I get more interesting tattoos in the afternoon.

"I'm done now Tris. We can head out." Tori says interrupting my thoughts. "Do you know why this is mandatory?"

"N-No." I answer but I don't sound that convincing so I try to cover up my lie with a smile.

"You're a terrible liar Tris." Tori says and I frown. "I'm not even from Candor and I can still tell that you know something about today's lunch. But being the good person that I am, I'm not going to interrogate you any further."

I just answer with a smile and the rest of the way to the dining hall goes very quickly. When I'm with Tori I'm never late so only Uriah is getting ready to eat when I get there.

"What the hell was the fight with Christina in the morning?" Uriah asks as soon as I sit down.

"It was no big deal. Christina just didn't like me having her sweater." I say and what I said isn't a complete lie. But I know Uriah wants to hear something else.

"You know that is not what I meant. Your eyes were looking at Will so he could save the situation and Christina got all humble when Will asked her to back off. What aren't you telling me Tris?" Uriah interrogates me.

"Nothing." I mumble but Uriah keeps staring at me.

"You'll tell me at the party tonight. Right?" Uriah says and I fell relieved. Maybe I can just stay home.

"Okay." I answer as the dining hall door opens revealing most of our friends excluding Tobias. All of them sit down next to me and Uriah and start a conversation about some new zip line.

"Oh hey Tris." Zeke says. "Four says he had something to do so he will come in a few minutes."

Before I get to answer a loud cough comes from the front. Max is standing there and I think I can see Tobias' brown hair in the distance.

"Members of dauntless!" Max starts. "Yesterday a very unfortunate thing happened during our initiate instructor introduction. As most of you already know my fellow leader Eric passed away from being shot in the chest."

"Cheers to that!" some man says earning a couple of clinks.

Soon Max raises his hand and everyone goes silent again. "The new initiates coming tomorrow we have decided that our faction needs a leader before that so the initiates won't question why we are missing a leader. With a conversation between all leaders we have decided on the new leader. It's someone everyone knows. Someone who is loyal to this faction. And someone with good ideas. Please welcome our new leader: FOUR!"

"No way!" Zeke screams from the bottom of his lungs. I look at him for a second but then turn to look at Tobias who is standing in front of everyone. He is smiling a tight smile.

"My party is now free for anyone who wants to join!" Zeke screams again and I look at Tobias who is also looking at me. "I knew it." Tobias mouths to me and I nod at him. Such a typical Zeke thing…

As I'm trying to open the door to my apartment I feel someone placing hands on top of my eyes.

"Guess who?" A familiar voice says from behind me.

"Is it…Christina?" I ask as a deep laugh is heard.

"No. Definitely not. Try again." A male voice says.

"Could it possibly be my beloved fiancée?" I ask as hands are taken away from my eyes. I turn around facing the blue eyes I've learned to love. "You didn't eat with us today." I state with a pout.

"Max said I needed to get to know some other dauntless'. So I sat with a random group of people." Tobias says to me turning the keys in the lock behind me.

I pout even more and Tobias laughs at my impression. He guides us through the door and closes it behind him.

He takes of his shoes and then out of nowhere throws me over his shoulder and walks towards our couch. I squeal and I can feel Tobias laugh. He puts me on my back on the sofa and them climbs on top of me. He kisses my lips tenderly and I wrap my arms behind his neck pulling me closer. Tobias kisses me again and again the kisses getting more and more passionate. Tobias pulls the hem of my sweater up and I unravel my hands from behind his neck so he can pull the shirt over me. My hands roam through Tobias' hair pulling it gently which earns me a groan from him. "Take. Your. Shirt. Off." I'm able to mumble between the kisses. It doesn't take long for Tobias to obey. I put my hands on Tobias' tone abs as he begins to pull my tank top over me. Tobias' eyes roam over my only underwear covered body and I begin to feel insecure. "You are so beautiful." Tobias whispers and kisses me again and I smile genuinely into his lips. "You are so perfect Tris." Tobias says interrupting our make-out session again. "And I can't just wait for you to become a mom." Tobias says with voice filled with lust but I can't help feeling a bit angry for him interrupting our kissing again. I sit normally on the couch and cross my arms over my chest.

"Way to ruin a moment." I say and pick the tank top from the floor.

Tobias looks at me confused. "Sorry love. I was just complimenting you."

I know that Tobias is genuinely sorry but I still feel irritated.

"And I love your bump by the way." Tobias quickly says and stands up to go to the kitchen.

"It's not really a bump you know. I could just be fat." I say to Tobias but he just chuckles.

"That so isn't true. You don't gain weight. You've said it yourself." Tobias states the obvious.

I stand up only in my tank top to walk to the kitchen. I lift the top up a bit and look at my stomach.

"This really scares me Tobias." I say and he turns around to look at me.

"Why?" He asks and I shrug.

"I guess it's all real now. There's no going back." I say and lift my face to look at Tobias who is looking at my stomach.

Tobias lifts his gaze and then asks with a clear disappointment: "Would you like to?"

"No no no. I'm sorry I said it that way. I would never ever want to take anything back. It really is the best thing that has happened to me." I say and add: "I mean to us."

Tobias smiles and walks closer to me and places his hands on my stomach. "Good. Because I wouldn't want to change anything either. Have you thought about when to tell everyone?"

I suddenly remember Uriah from earlier today and widen my eyes. "I think Uriah already knows. He was interrogating me at lunch but I didn't say anything. I don't want everyone to know yet. Uriah said that I need to tell him what ever I'm hiding at the party tonight."

"So you will tell everyone tonight?" Tobias asks I think he's hopeful.

"I don't think I will go because of Uriah." I say truthfully and Tobias frowns.

"But I don't want to go alone. And since this party is half for me I actually need to go this time. Could you please come? I really need to there." Tobias pleads with a puppy look in his eyes.

"But what if they serve alcohol. I can't drink and they would know instantly if I refused to take some." I say with different scenarios running through my head.

"I will make sure no one will reveal our secret tonight. I promise. Just please come." Tobias assures me and smiles his attractive smile.

"But we will go home instantly if something happens. Okay?" I say.

"Deal." Tobias says and kisses my forehead. "But nothing like that will happen it's all going to be okay."

 **Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't uploaded in a few days. I was just really busy because today on 10** **th** **it's my birthday! Yay! Extra-long chapter for you guys. I wanted a party chapter for today but I guess not then…** **I won't be able to update tomorrow either because I have people coming over. But probably Tuesday or Wednesday at least.**

 _ **What did you think about this one?**_ **Leave reviews and favorite/follow! Also answer this question to help me decide:** _ **Would you like Tris' first baby to be a boy or a girl? Or maybe twins? Or triplets? Let's hope not quadruplets!**_

 **xoxo Ivy**


End file.
